Passengers awaiting transport, such as at a bus shelter, generally do not have access to infrastructure that would allow them to access online services such as email, online banking, shopping and entertainment and news services. Instead, waiting passengers will generally be required to use relatively expensive mobile broadband services.
There is therefore a need for technological advancement.